sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathryn Beaumont
| birth_place = London, England | education = University of Southern California | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer, school teacher | years_active = 1944–2005, 2010 | spouse = http://www.filmreference.com/film/48/Kathryn-Beaumont.html | notable_works = Original voice of Alice in Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951) Original voice of Wendy Darling in Disney's Peter Pan (1953) | parents = Kenneth Beaumont (father) Evelyn Beaumont (mother) | awards = Disney Legend (1998) }} Kathryn Beaumont (born 27 June 1938) is an English actress, voice actress, singer and former school teacher. She is best known for providing Disney animated films with the voices of both Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951) and Wendy Darling in Peter Pan (1953), for which she was named a Disney Legend in 1998. Walt Disney personally cast Beaumont after seeing the film On an Island with You (1948), in which she had a small role. Beaumont reprised her voice acting role as Alice in two episodes of the animated series Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2003) and as both Alice and Wendy in the 2002 video game Kingdom Hearts. In 2005, Beaumont retired as the voice of Alice and Wendy;CS Interview: Kathryn Beaumont, Voice of Wendy in Peter Pan Comingsoon.net, Retrieved October 14, 2018 the roles were taken over by Hynden Walch. Early life Beaumont was born to Evelyn and Kenneth Beaumont in London, England, United Kingdom on 27 June 1938. Her mother was a professional dancer, while her father was a singer. Career Beaumont made her feature film debut in an uncredited role in It Happened One Sunday (1944), which drew interest from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, who offered her a contract. She recalled: "MGM was planning to have films with British characters and British-type stories. However, as ideas come and go, they must have shelved the idea because they brought me over and put me under contract, then nothing happened." In spite of this, she did play small parts in MGM's On an Island with You (1948), where she did a Jimmy Durante impression in front of Durante's character, The Secret Garden (1949) and Challenge to Lassie (1949). After Beaumont had relocated to Los Angeles, Walt Disney Pictures began auditioning young British actresses to portray Alice in their animated version of Alice in Wonderland (1951). Beaumont auditioned and received the role, working under voice director Winston Hibler. Disney subsequently cast her in the voice role of Wendy Darling in their following feature, Peter Pan (1953). In addition to providing her voice, Beaumont also served as the performance model for both characters for live-action reference to help the animators. When performing as Wendy, Beaumont was suspended in the air to simulate flight, although Beaumont had a fear of heights. Personal life After completing Peter Pan, Beaumont graduated from high school and enrolled at the University of Southern California, where she graduated with a degree in education. Upon graduating from college, Beaumont worked as an elementary school teacher in Los Angeles for 36 years. Beaumont has been married to her husband Allen Levine since 1985.http://www.filmreference.com/film/48/Kathryn-Beaumont.html Filmography Film and television Video games References External links * * Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:English voice actresses Category:English child actresses Category:English child singers Category:English female singers Category:English film actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English video game actresses Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer contract players Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Disney voice actors